This application is the national phase under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 371 of PCT International Application No. PCT/CH01/00215 which has an International filing date of Apr. 3, 2001, which designated the United States of America.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a slatted base for furniture for lying on according to the preamble of the independent patent claim, it being possible for the slatted base to be positioned, in particular, in the framework of a piece of furniture for lying on.
2. Prior Art
BICO Birchler and Co. AG""s European Patent Application EP-A1-0 761 138 describes a slatted base for furniture for lying on. Since the resilient-slat-bearing longitudinal supports, which are designed as outer longitudinal spars of a slatted-base frame, are inclined inward, space is provided for fitting supporting bodies for the resilient slats on the outer side of the longitudinal supports. These supporting bodies are produced from hard plastic and elastomeric material. Since, on the one hand, the entire overall height of a slatted base which can be positioned in a bedstead is limited by the dimensions of the bedstead and, on the other hand, the supporting bodies of the slatted base according to EP-A1-0 761 138 are arranged at least partially over the longitudinal supports, the level of resilient deflection which is available for the slats in the region of the longitudinal supports is relatively low.
The object of the present invention is to specify a slatted base which, on the one hand, is of a low overall height and, on the other hand, ensures a high level of resilient deflection for the slats, in particular also in the region of the longitudinal supports bearing the slats.
The object is achieved by the features of claim 1. According to the invention, a slatted base for furniture for lying on has two longitudinally running, essentially parallel longitudinal supports with mutually facing inner sides. The terms xe2x80x9cinnerxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9couterxe2x80x9d should always be understood, in the present context, in respect of the slatted base. The slatted base also has a plurality of slats which are spaced apart transversely to the longitudinal supports and together form a bearing surface for a mattress. The slats are connected to the longitudinal supports by means of [sic] essentially two-legged leaf-spring elements, in each case one leg of a leaf-spring element being fitted on one of the slats and the other leg of said leaf-spring element being fitted on the inner side of one of the longitudinal supports.
A two-legged leaf-spring element should be understood, in conjunction with the present description and the patent claims, as a spring element which has two legs in the manner of leaf springs which has a leaf-like or strip-like, essentially flat structure.
Since, according to the invention, the slats are connected to the longitudinal supports, or are borne thereon, by means of flat, leaf-spring-like elements which are fitted on the side surface of the longitudinal supports, the connecting elements require just a small amount of space in the spring-movement direction, i.e. essentially transverse to the longitudinal direction of the supports and to the longitudinal direction of the slats. The space required in the spring-movement direction by said flat leaf-spring elements in the region of the longitudinal supports corresponds essentially to the thickness of the spring legs fitted on the slats. This small amount of space which is required is advantageous, in particular, in slatted-base structures in which the spring legs fitted on the slats are arranged partially between the slats and the longitudinal supports and, by virtue of the slatted base being subjected to loading, are pressed down onto said longitudinal supports.
According to a preferred manner of implementing the invention, in the case of a slatted base, at least one of the leaf-spring elements is arranged such that its spring leg which is fitted on the longitudinal support extends, from the region in which it is fitted on the longitudinal support, in a direction which, in relation to the plane defined by the two longitudinal supports, is inclined toward the slat which is connected to the leaf-spring element. It is preferable for even all of the leaf-spring elements to be arranged in this way.
The slatted base, or the slatted-base plane defined by the two longitudinal supports, is usually arranged essentially horizontally. In this case, the spring leg extends, in the region of the longitudinal support, obliquely upward from the longitudinal support. As a result, in the case of a horizontal arrangement of the slatted base, the force to which the two longitudinal supports are subjected by the spring elements, which are subjected to loading essentially vertically from above by the slats, is introduced obliquely downward rather than, as is conventional, either in the horizontal direction or in the vertical direction. This geometrical arrangement of the slats, of the leaf-spring elements and of the longitudinal supports relative to one another is particularly well adapted to the present situation. The angle of inclination between the spring legs and the (usually horizontal) plane defined by the two longitudinal supports in the region in which the spring legs are fitted on the longitudinal supports is preferably between 5 and 80 degrees, angles of inclination between 20 and 45 degrees, in particular angles of inclination of approximately 30 degrees, being particularly preferred.
A leaf-spring element of a slatted base according to the invention preferably has an essentially U-shaped configuration with two leg sections and a web section connecting these two leg sections. In this case, the spring element is preferably fitted on the slatted base such that the web section is arranged in the interior of the slatted base (i.e. between the two longitudinal supports), with the result that the two leg sections extend outward, from the web section, toward the locations at which they are respectively fitted on the slat and on the inner side of the longitudinal support.
The leaf-spring elements of a slatted base according to the invention may be produced from glass-fiber-reinforced plastic, it being possible for the glass fibers to be arranged such that they run at least partially in a unidirectional manner, preferably ever wholly in a unidirectional manner, in the longitudinal direction of the leaf-spring elements. Leaf-spring elements made of glass-fiber-reinforced plastic are distinguished by a particularly long service life. They are not subject to fatigue even after years of constant use. As an alternative to leaf-spring elements made of glass-fiber-reinforced plastic, it is also possible for the spring elements to be produced from spring sheet steel or from other materials which are suitable for leaf springs.
The inner side of a longitudinal support of a slatted base according to the invention is preferably provided with spring-securing means which are designed such that one or more of the leaf-spring elements can be fitted therein. The spring-securing means may be designed as integral constituent parts of the longitudinal support, or they may be fitted as separate parts on the inner side of the longitudinal support. They may be produced from plastic, from spring sheet steel, from aluminum or from other suitable materials.
According to a preferred manner of implementing the invention, the spring-securing means comprise a hollow profile, preferably an extruded aluminum profile, which is arranged on the inner side of one longitudinal support, a groove being formed in the profile wall of the latter which is directed toward the other longitudinal support, and the groove being suitable for accommodating those leg ends of the leaf-spring elements which are to be fitted on said spring-securing means. It is possible here for the profile wall of the hollow profile which is directed toward the other longitudinal support to be essentially planar and, in relation to the (usually horizontal) plane defined by the two longitudinal supports, to enclose an angle which is 10-85 degrees, preferably 45-70 degrees, in particular approximately 60 degrees, the groove in the wall on the inner side of the profile preferably being formed at right angles to the surface of said inner profile wall. In the case of an angle of approximately 60 degrees, a spring leg accommodated in the groove then extends at an angle of approximately 30 degrees, in relation to the horizontal, away from the hollow profile and/or from the longitudinal support on which it is fitted.
The slatted base is preferably further provided with a hollow profile which is arranged at the head end and/or at the foot end of the slatted base, transversely to the longitudinal supports, has the same cross section as the hollow profile which is arranged on the longitudinal support and is provided with a groove which is suitable for accommodating a handle. This handle, for example for drawing an adjustable slatted-base section upward, may be provided at the head end of the slatted base.
According to a further preferred manner of implementing the invention, at least two adjacent slats of the slatted base are connected to one another by connecting means in order to provide a coupling between adjacent slats which is advantageous for furniture for lying on Such a slatted base may further be provided with a mattress holder, which can be fitted on the connecting means.
According to a preferred manner of implementing the invention, a longitudinal support of a slatted base comprises a spar made of laminated wood, the entire longitudinal support and, in particular, the spar being dimensioned such that the support height over the entire length is less than approximately 50 mm, preferably less than approximately 45 mm, in particular even less than approximately 40 mm. A spar made of wood gives a warm homely impression which is particularly preferred for furniture for lying on. Nevertheless, on account of the low overall height, it is well-suited for a slatted base which is provided for positioning in a furniture framework. For the purpose of stiffening the spar structurally, said spar may be provided with one or more reinforcing strips which is/are fitted on its top side and/or on its underside and has/have carbon fibers running in the longitudinal direction of the spar. This makes it possible to produce stiff wooden spars of a particularly low overall height. This aspect of the invention also proves to be advantageous without the use of essentially two-legged leaf-spring elements for connecting the slats to the longitudinal supports if it is desired to produce a slatted base of as low an installation height as possible.
However, other variants of longitudinal supports are also possible. It is thus possible, for example, to provide, for the support, a single hollow profile which is designed such that it is simultaneously provided with suitable locations at which the leaf-spring elements are fitted. Alternatively, the support may have a laminated-wood spar which is of low overall height and does not have any reinforcing strips made of carbon fibers or other suitable fibers, a hollow profile nevertheless being arranged on the inner side of the spar such that, on the one hand, it helps to stiffen and reinforce the support structure formed from the spar and the hollow profile and, on the other hand, it serves for accommodating the leaf-spring elements which are to be fitted on the support.
A longitudinal support of a slatted base according to the invention, comprising a spar made of laminated wood, preferably has a first section, in which the spar is fixed, essentially over the entire length, to a first single-piece hollow profile which is fitted on the inner side of the spar and is designed as a spring-securing means. The longitudinal support comprises a second section, in which a second single-piece hollow profile, which again is designed as a spring-securing means, is arranged on the inner side of the spar. The second hollow profile is articulated on the first hollow profile such that it can be pivoted about a transverse axis located essentially in the plane defined by the two longitudinal supports. The second longitudinal support of the slatted base is designed analogously, with the result that the slats which are connected to the second hollow profile form a slatted-base section which can be adjusted in relation to the slats which are connected to the first hollow profile. The slatted-base section which can be adjusted in relation to the stationary slats, connected to the first support section, can be used, for example, for ensuring that the head can be raised up.
According to a further preferred variant of the invention, a slatted base having two longitudinally running, essentially parallel longitudinal supports, and having a plurality of spaced-apart slats which are arranged transversely to the longitudinal supports and together form a bearing surface for a mattress, is further provided with a supporting-spring arrangement which comprises at least one supporting-spring element which is arranged beneath at least one slat such that it supports the slat, in a central region between the longitudinal supports, by means of spring force. In this case, the supporting-spring element is mounted either on at least one of the two longitudinal supports or on a transverse strut fitted on the two longitudinal supports, and thus supports the slat indirectly at this bearing location. Such a supporting-spring arrangement allows additional resilient or elastic support of the slats in a central zone of the slatted base. It is thus also referred to hereinbelow is hereinbelow [sic] as central-zone reinforcement. Obviously, this aspect of the invention does not absolutely have to be used in conjunction with the use of essentially two-legged leaf-spring elements for connecting the slats to the longitudinal supports.
A supporting-spring arrangement (or a central-zone reinforcement) for a slatted base preferably comprises at least one supporting-spring element which is designed such that it can be arranged beneath at least one slat of the slatted base such that it supports the slat, in a central region between two longitudinal supports of the slatted base, by means of spring force, it being possible for the supporting-spring element to be mounted either on at least one of the two longitudinal supports or on a transverse strut fitted on the two longitudinal supports, and thus for the slat to be supported indirectly at this bearing location. The supporting-spring element may be designed as a leaf-spring element, it being possible for said leaf-spring element to comprise two elongate leaf-spring arms arranged at an angle to one another, with the result that the supporting-spring element is of essentially V-shaped design. Such a V-shaped leaf-spring element may be arranged on the slatted base such that it is mounted on a transverse strut of the slatted base in the region of the connecting angle between the two spring arms and supports the slat from beneath in the region of the longitudinal end [sic] of the arms, said ends being remote from the connecting angle. However, supporting-spring elements which are differently designed and/or are arranged differently on the slatted base are also possible in principle. A central-zone reinforcement may also comprise, for example, a helical spring which is mounted on a transverse strut of the slatted base and supports a slat from beneath.
A supporting-spring arrangement (or a central-zone reinforcement) for a slatted base preferably further comprises means for optionally adjusting the spring force of the supporting-spring element. In the case of a supporting-spring arrangement with a V-shaped supporting-spring element, said spring-adjusting means may comprise, for example, an adjusting screw by means of which the angle between the two spring arms can be adjusted in order to prestress said spring arms and thus to adjust the slat-supporting spring force of the supporting-spring element. However, other suitable means for adjusting the spring force may also be provided in principle. It is thus also possible, for example, to use a device for adjusting the bearing location of the supporting-spring element on the transverse strut or on the longitudinal supports of the slatted base in order optionally to change the prestressing of the supporting-spring element.
Further advantageous embodiments and combinations of features of the invention can be gathered from the following detailed description and from the patent claims taken as a whole.